


Amélie

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: Widowmaker doesn’t dream. She remembers.





	Amélie

Widowmaker let her eyes flutter closed. The machine she was attached to clicked, clanked, and bubbled. This was becoming routine. Viscous fluids pumped into her skull. She felt pulsing waves behind her eyelids. Soon, she sank into a darkness that was all-consuming. 

* * *

 She felt the roar of applause as she bowed. She could not see the audience as the light shown down on her, but she could imagine them. She straightened herself back up as the rest of her ballet ensemble joined her and linked hands. The ballerina to her left softly squeezed her hand reassuringly and Amélie returned the gesture. They all bowed once again in unison. The curtains closed in front of them leaving them in the dark, but the thunderous clapping continued. 

* * *

Her cousins and her leaped and bounded throughout the manor. They were small and full of energy. Amélie reached her small pudgy hand in front of her and tagged her cousin. Turning on her feet, she fled in the opposite direction. Giggles flittered out of her mouth as she sped away.

* * *

Moonlight reflected off the water from the lake. Gérard and her sat facing each other in a row boat. He has never looked at her so intensely before. It was as if he was trying to portray all his emotions for her through his eyes only. One of his large, warm hands held one of her dainty ones as he reached behind him with the other. The combination of excitement and anxiousness buzzed through her entire body making the tips of her fingers tingle under his touch. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to display a captured star. The diamond ring sparkled with the promise of endless love.

“Je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser?”

* * *

She kicked and scratched. Amélie was fighting for her life. The red masked soldiers pushed her down onto a chair as she continued to attempt to writhe free. Her eyelashes were wet and her body was tired, but adrenaline surged through her veins. From a dark corner in the empty room stepped in a tall, lithe figure into view. Amélie froze. She remembered seeing her when she visited Gérard on base. The red hair and mismatched colored eyes were unmistakeable. The woman tilted Amélie’s chin up with a lanky finger and examined her face. A wicked smile spread across her lips and all Amélie felt was dread.

* * *

The smell of jasmine permeated the air as Ana filled the porcelain cups with tea. Captain Amari smiled and Amélie was filled with the sense of maternal warmth.

* * *

She pushed her lover back onto the mattress. Her thighs squeezed his hips as he continued to thrust up into her. She needed to be in control. Too many times she was critiqued and belittled during practice. She needed this release and he was always willing to give her everything she wanted and more.

”Gérard” she breathed.

* * *

The memories faded and moved faster. Blinking from one to the next. A kiss. A laugh. They breezed through. But one slowed.

* * *

Crimson red spilled onto the white sheets. The knife cold in her hands. Life drained from her husband’s eyes.

* * *

She woke gasping, gulping down air through a dry mouth and throat. Her head still swam as she looked around at her surroundings. The machinery that she was attached to still clicked as she turned her head. The scientist was no where in sight. Her cheeks tickled and she reactively brushed her fingers on her cold skin. She pulled back her fingers and saw small droplets. She jumped when she heard the clacking of healed footsteps approaching the lab. Widowmaker wiped her tear streaked cheeks with the back of her hands and breathed out all of her emotions. Moira entered the lab. She noticed her subject was awake.

“How was your sleep?” Moira asked.

“Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
